


Blinded

by lupinjoallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Multi, Multiple Partners, Public Sex, Sex in a club, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: It's no surprise that Balthazar is into some dirty things. But he's managed to get his little Kitten to come with him to a sex club!





	Blinded

Balthazar smiled as he watched you fix your dress. Your cheeks were red but he could feel your excitement. He licked his lips as he approached, kissing your neck fondly.

“My beautiful girl,” He praised softly as you blushed more. The smile spread across your face as he latched a collar around your neck. “Remember. You always have a choice, alright?”

“I know, Daddy,” You said, kissing him softly. Balthazar hummed as he held up the blindfold questioningly. “Green,” You told him.

Balthazar slowly put the blindfold over your eyes. He smirked as he watched you. “Gonna love watching you get passed around. Dirty little kitten.” You whimpered softly in response as he grabbed the leash and latched it onto your collar. “Everyone’s waiting.”

You nodded and got on your hands and knees. Your heart pounded with excitement as he led you away. You could vaguely hear the voices around you as you followed him. You kept close to his leg, not wanting to bump into anything.

“Damn, Balthazar,” One man groaned as he took in the sight of you. “She’s a pretty one.”

“I brought her to share,” He chuckled, sitting on the couch. He tugged your leash. “In my lap, Kitten.”

You crawled onto the furniture with him, nuzzling him gently. Balthazar kissed your head and smirked as he watched the man approach. You shivered as you felt a hand on your leg rubbing up and pushing up the skirt.

“No underwear?” The man asked.

“I gave her the choice. She’s a bit nervous so we should go easy on her.”

The man could only laugh. “Yeah right! If she’s with you, she can take a whole lot more.”

You shivered as they spoke, nuzzling Balthazar’s shoulder again. Balthazar kissed your head. “Are you okay, Kitten?”

“Yes, Daddy. I wanna be played with,” You whimpered, wiggling your hips. Balthazar smirked and nodded to the man. You gasped as two fingers slid into you. “O-Oh!”

The first time Balthazar suggested it, you had to stop and think. You were nervous about the idea of being shared. Balthazar didn’t push you, but gave you everything you needed to know about the situation. He was smiling now as you squirmed, keeping your position as the man fingered you open.

“Don’t worry, Babygirl. When we get home, I’m going to clean you up and tuck you in, okay?”

“Y-Yes, Daddy!” You moaned as the man curled his fingers.

“Balthy!” You heard a woman coo. You vaguely heard the sounds of kissing and shivered, biting your lip. “Oh. Is this your kitten?”

“It is.” Balthazar said proudly. “Kitten, say hello.”

“H-Hello. Are you...oh...are you a mommy?”

The woman chuckled, petting your head. “I am, Sweetie. Oh she’s cute, Balthy. Look at those pretty lips. Can I play too?”

“Of course,” Balthazar chuckled. He watched her push her fingers past your lips, watching you shiver and moan. “Just know. If she safe words, I’m yanking her away.”

“Absolutely!” The woman agreed as the man nodded. “I don’t want her to be hurt. She’s too pretty for that. Aren’t you, sweet kitty?”

You mewled softly as you sucked her fingers. The man behind you flipped you onto your back. You gasped at the suddenness but felt his cock sliding against your folds before pushing in.

“Oh!” You moaned.

“Is her tongue as good as yours?” The woman asked, cupping your face.

“Find out,” Balthazar chuckled as the man thrust into you.

You gasped and moaned, freezing a bit when you suddenly felt the woman’s cunt against your lips. With a whine, you licked and sucked gently. “Oh, she’s so shy,” The woman moaned softly, staying still.

Balthazar palmed himself as he watched you. You laid on your back helplessly as the man fucked you and the woman tugged your hair, keeping your mouth against her. He smirked as he gently prodded at your mind with his Grace. You were definitely enjoying yourself.

You whined and prayed to him, “Balthazar, it feels really good. I want more,” as your tongue prodded at her hole.

Balthazar hummed. ‘Then fuck her with your tongue. You’ll get your fill tonight. Then I’m fucking the memory of all of them out of you.’

You whined, hips rocking. The man moaned. “Shit, she’s tight. I’m gonna end up cumming pretty fast.”

“Fill her up. She’s gonna be a little cum bucket for anyone who wants it.” He pulled himself out, stroking his cock as the woman rocked her hips. He smirked. “Someone you want, Clara?”

“Much as I love her shy little mouth, I want her to drink your cum from my pussy,” Clara groaned.

Balthazar nodded and she pulled away. You whined softly as the man kept fucking into you. Clara straddled the angel and sunk onto him. You listened to their groans as you felt the man fuck into you faster and faster before he finally came. You moaned as you felt his load filling you, his cock twitching before pulling away. You panted softly, feeling the seed leak from you.

“Shit, man,” Some other man said. “I want some of that.” You felt a new cock slide into you, making you moan lowly. “Nice and wet now too. You really know a good cunt, Balth.”

Balthazar smirked as you were lifted and carried to the opposite couch. Thankfully, they were smart enough not to take you too far from him. He watched you straddling the man, riding him slowly before you were pulled down into sucking another cock.

He moaned at the sight and thrust up into Clara. “Oh fuck yes, Balthy,” She moaned, rocking her hips harder. “You love watching your pretty little kitten getting fucked, don’t you?”

“I do. Oh fuck...I’m gonna have to fuck their cum out of her later,” He moaned as he gripped her ass, watching you rock your hips and bob your head eagerly.

“Any chance I can fuck her pretty ass?” A guy asked.

“Absolutely not,” Balthazar snarled. He then smirked, spreading Clara’s cheeks wide. “But I think this Mommy needs it. Don’t you, Clara?”

“God yes. C’mon then. I wanna feel that cock deep in me.”

You moaned as you listened to them. ‘Balthazar. I wanna watch you fuck her. Please!’ You prayed to him.

Balthazar groaned with Clara as he watched you getting stripped down, exposing your body to them. ‘No. You’re gonna sit there and have to guess which cock will go in which hole.’

You moaned and rocked your hips. One man began to tease your clit, making you cry out in pleasure before another cock muffled your moan. A hand smacked your ass and another two found your breasts. You kept riding against them, feeling another load being pumped into your pussy.

You were laid out on the couch, aching and whining. “Daddy!” You moaned as another cock slid into you. “Please. I wanna cum so bad.”

Balthazar smirked, sliding his Grace over your body to soothe the aches and tease your clit. He watched you squirming and moaning. “What do you think, Clara? Should I let the little kitten cum?”

“Oh fuck yes,” She moaned, riding against the two cocks in her. “Should definitely let her cum. Look she’s so pitiful without an orgasm.”

Balthazar moaned and thrust up faster into her as he said, “Cum, Kitten. Cum nice and hard.”

You moaned as your back arched, riding against the man inside you. Your orgasm hit hard, harder than you’d anticipated as Balthazar’s Grace tweaked your clit until you were shaking. “God yes,” The man moaned as he dumped his load into you. “You should bring some toys next time,” He moaned, pulling out. “Would love to see her with a cute little tail.”

You whined, squirming as the man in your mouth pulled out and came over your chest. You panted and moaned, feeling another two loads hitting you, realizing there were some several men around you jerking off to the sight of you being fucked.

Clara moaned as she rode Balthazar and milked his cock until he orgasmed, pumping his load quickly into her. He then smirked. “Go on then. Make sure she gets her milk.”

Clara mewled at that and pulled away just before the other man would get off into her ass and walked to you. The men moved away as she straddled your face. You gasped as the cum hit your lips but opened your mouth. You moaned as you tasted Clara’s juices mixed with Balthazar’s cum.

Balthazar smirked as he watched you drink it up eagerly. “Thank you, Mommy,” You mumbled shyly.

Clara smiled and moved, bending to kiss you gently. “You’re welcome, Kitten,” She praised, kissing your neck. “Oh look at you. So cute when you’re covered in cum.” She nipped your neck and you yelped, whimpered. Clara blinked and smiled. “Balthy, I think they might’ve pushed your little pet.”

Balthazar hummed. “C’mere, Kitten.” You whimpered and crawled along the floor to him. He reached out, petting your head and letting you rest it against his lap. “Do you need to stop?” You nodded. “What’s your color?”

“R-Red.”

“Sorry, guys,” Balthazar said. “She’s done for tonight. Clara, why don’t you handle them?”

He caught the dress she tossed back at him and started to redress you. He dug into his pocket and helped you slide your underwear back on before pulling you into his lap. He smirked as you curled against him. “Such a sweet little kitten. You did so good,” He praised gently.

You whimpered and nuzzled him. “T-Thank you, Daddy.”

“Let’s get you home. I’ll run you a bath.”


End file.
